The Return
by Tsiani
Summary: Death isn't always the end. So obviously the Veil of Death isn't as "final" as most would believe. But add in Harry Potter's weird luck and you might as well have tossed a large boulder into the calm stream of Fate and Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing has changed. I still don't own any of this.

 **Kamino**

Obi-wan looks at all the clone tanks.

He looks back to Lama sue and says, "Very Impressive."

"I'd hoped you would be pleased." Lama sue responded.

"Clones can think creatively. You will find they are immensely superior to droids." Lama Sue explains. "We take great pride in our combat education and training programs. This group was created about five years ago."

In the room being viewed was a group of what looked like ten year olds being instructed.

"You mentioned growth acceleration?" Obi-wan enquires of Lama Sue.

"Yes, it is essential. Otherwise, a mature clone would take a lifetime to grow." Lama Sue says. "Now we can do it in half the time."

"I see." Obi-wan's replied simply, even if the whole situation was confusing.

"They are totally obedient, taking any order without question. We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original host." Lama Sue continues to explain, obvious pride in his work.

Obi-wan's curiousity was piqued. "And who was the original host?" He asks.

"A bounty hunter called Jango Fett." Lama Sue repied.

"Where is this bounty hunter now?" Obi-wan pressed.

"Oh, we keep him here." Lama Sue answered. "Apart from his pay, which was considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: An unaltered clone for himself. Curious isn't it?"

"Unaltered?" Obi-wan asked.

"Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile, and no growth acceleration. " Lama Sue explains.

 _'If he is here I need to meet with him. I need to see if he could be the bounty hunter I saw.'_ Obi-wan thought. "I should very much like to meet this Jango Fett." He says.

"I would be very happy to arrange it for you." Taun We responds.

* * *

"Jango just returned from a trip. He will meet with us after he has had a chance to clean up." Taun We states.

"While we wait to meet with Jango I would like to check on my daughter. Would you like to meet her as well? Perhaps you could answer a few of the questions she has about the Jedi." Taun We said.

Obi-Wan looked at her in curiosity. "I would be pleased to answer your daughter's questions while we wait."

* * *

As they enter the room Taun We calls out. "Meetra, are you here? We have a visitor."

Obi-wan was startled. _'Meetra, I have heard that name before. It was in my history less_ _ons at the Temple as a youngling.'_ Obi-wan was even more confused when Taun We's daughter entered from a side room. She looked to be a sixteen year old human girl.

He watched as the girl ran up to Taun We and hugged her.

"Mama, you're back early." The girl, Meetra said.

"Yes dear, we are waiting to meet with Jango. Master Jedi Obi-Wan Kenobi wishes to meet with him. He agreed to meet with you and answer questions you have about the Jedi while we wait." Taun We explains to her daughter, obvious pride and love in her eyes as she looks at the girl.

Obi-Wan is even more confused and thinks. _'The Force warps strangely around her. It's as if…the Force is caressing her, giving her support in a way no Jedi in the past has ever described.'_

"Jedi?" Meetra asks excitedly.

Meetra grabs Obi-Wan's hand and pulls him to the chairs, with Taun We following. She was clearly amused by her adoptive daughter's antics. Who would have thought the first failed clone in centuries would bring her such happiness.

* * *

Yoda was concerned. Everything was adding up in a way that could not mean anything good for the future. The Clone army no one knew about, Kamino's location removed from the archives, the order being placed by a dead Jedi Master, and the Dark Side shrouding everything. No, something dark was on the horizon, he was sure.

He was on his way to the ships when he felt it. A slight warping in the Force. Obi-Wan had described this in his report, he must be feeling the presence of the girl, Meetra. He follows the presence to a room.

Upon entering he sees the girl bent over a workbench tinkering with something. She is so enveloped in what she is doing she does not notice him approaching. When he gets close he sees her working on the hilt of what looks like a Lightsaber. However the intricate designs and etchings are beyond what any Jedi in the current era would put on their Lightsabers. There is a crystal sitting on the desks, he can feel the Force emanating from it.

Yoda thinks to himself. _'Something about this girl there is. Future of the Jedi important she is.'_

"Greetings young one. What know you of the Jedi?" Yoda asks her, causing her to give a startled jump.

"More than most non-Jedi, and not as much as I would like. I only could collect information from the Republic history. I don't have access to the Jedi Archive so I can't use that as a comparison." Meetra gives a respectful bow. She can feel the importance of this Jedi Master.

"Perhaps more to learn you have, when the current conflict is concluded. Help Obi-Wan needs. To Geonosis I must take the clones. When return to the Temple, invite you I would. Work with an archivist I offer." Yoda said.

Yoda's broken speech was slightly confusing, but when she worked through it her excitement overwhelmed her. She rushed forward and hugged the Jedi.

She whispers "Thank you."

With that Yoda leaves to meet up with the battalions and lead them to Geonosis.

Meetra quickly finishes the Lightsaber she was creating. It was the second of two Lightsabers. This one had a cyan color blade as opposed to the traditional blue of the Jedi. The other Lightsaber, nearly identical hilt, had a crystal that gave it a bronze blade which was also unique. It wasn't quite red but it was getting fairly close.

"I would suggest not using the Bronze blade currently. With how close it is to Sith Red there might be….misunderstandings." Said a female voice from behind her.

Meetra sighs. "Yes Master Bastila."

"Meetra, don your armor and mask. Go to Geonosis and help the Jedi. I fear that the fate of the Jedi Order is in the balance." Bastila thinks some more. "Meetra, don't use your name outside of conversations with Master Yoda or Master Kenobi, or with your adoptive family here on Kamino. Use my descendant's name, Satele. I will visit you again later." With that Bastila fade out.

With that Meetra collects her armor. Dark brown Jedi outer robe, with plate armoring not seen since the war with the Sith Empire, her mask, a recreation of Revan's but instead of red it was to same dark gold color of her armor. The entire armor had an outer layer of Cortosis ore, offering extra protection against Lightsaber strikes and blaster fire. She wore a suit underneath the was comprised of Woven Cortosis ore.

Once she was in her armor and had her Cyan Lightsaber, which had the Mantle of the Force crystal within, she left a message for her mother that she was going to travel a bit and would be back soon.

With that she went to her ship. It's design was that of an old Corellian Defender-Class light corvette. However the main difference was that all the armor, weaponry and navigation systems utilized modern technology. She had even found T3-M4 and rebuilt him.

"T3, prep the ship, we are heading for Geonosis." She said as she place supplies onto this ship.

Once she was done, the ship took off with a course toward Geonosis.


	2. Chapter 2

_As always, I own nothing._

* * *

 **En route to Geonosis**

Meetra sat in the chair staring at her mask in her hands, she was thinking on the path her life has taken. Thinking on everything she had lost, but also on everything she has gained.

Thinking back, her first childhood was not pleasant. That is if it could be called a childhood in the first place. She was barely given any food, forced to wear rags for clothing, and made to serve the whims of bigoted self-centered bigots that were obsessed with "normal".

Then she turned eleven and a whole new world opened for her. At first it was wondrous. People were nice to her, some even fawned over her to her annoyance. Then she made her first friends.

Eventually events happened where she was challenged. It's not what she would have chosen, but she wanted to do what was right. Over and over she kept getting challenged. She eventually thought she was curse. Perhaps with that old so called blessing of "May you live in interesting times."

Eventually that life culminated in a skirmish in the Department of Mysteries. Of course the fact that everything happened due to a so called Prophecy annoyed her greatly. During the chase through the Department of Mysteries she had managed to duck out of sight for a bit and listen to the thing. She fit the wording, but she had also realized that Dumbledore molded her to fit the wording. Prophecies are usually vague enough to have multiple interpretations. Dumbledore's actions annoyed her greatly, and she had planned on confronting him about them.

Before she could though, the events of the chase ended in what was called the "Death Room". It housed a stone archway they called "The Veil of Death". It was thought to be a one way trip to death. However Dumbledore did get one thing right. Death just leads to the Next Great Adventure. Her current predicament gives truth to that view. However she originally would have preferred to remain male, but she eventually accepted the change.

She did greatly miss her friends. She was uncertain if she would ever see them again. She was happy with what she gained in this life though. The first thing was she had a mother now. Taun We may not be human, but she loved Meetra as if she was her own child and she loved Taun We as a child loved their mother. She would always remember her first life, but she would not ignore her new life.

The name given to her, Meetra Surik. She was named for one of the old Jedi that were greatly respected by the Mandalorians. The original Meetra was also one of those who was the closest thing to a friend the Mandalore of the time had. Seeing as she was made from a Mandalorian and she exhibited abilities that were interpreted as Force abilities she was given the name Meetra Surik.

Jango wasn't interested in her. He saw her as a failed clone, and so did most of the Kaminoans. However Taun We took her in. She was uncertain on how to deal with the child at first. However Taun We eventually grew into the role of mother. She started expressing more emotion than others on Kamino. It wasn't much more emotion, but it was still more.

Meetra was grateful to Taun We for defending her existence when she was first deemed a failed clone.

She grew to love Taun We and see her as her mother. She would never forget her parents from her previous life, but she felt that having another mother wouldn't be an issue. Seeing as Sirius was almost like a fun loving teasing father figure.

T3 pulls her out of her memories with a few beeps and whistles. They were almost there. She ties her deep red hair back and places the mask on her face hiding her brilliant emerald eyes. Then she pulls the lever to drop out of hyperspace.

* * *

 **Geonosis**

Her smaller ship was faster than the larger heavy Battleships of the clone army. This resulted in her arriving before them.

As she was coming in to land she saw a number of Jedi making their way toward some structures. Once her ship landed the Jedi were cautiously waiting a bit away and Jedi Master Mace Windu walked forward to confront whoever was on the ship.

"T3, wait here for my signal." She said to T3 then walked down the ramp.

She approached the Jedi Master who had a grim expression. She gives a bow and says, "Master, I wish to offer my aid."

Mace Windu considers her for a moment, thinking on her strange presence in the Force. "Very well, we could use all the help we can get. I am Jedi Master Mace Windu." Mace says to her.

"You may call me Satele." She responds, and then makes a request, "When we are done here I would like to speak with Master Yoda and Master Kenobi if it is possible."

He nods to her. "Let's go." With that he leads them into the structure.

* * *

The battle was fairly even, the Jedi had the skill and the droids had the numbers. The large Geonosian canon was one of the largest problems they were facing.

Suddenly Mace Windu shouted out to her, "Satele, can you take care of that canon?"

She took in the area in a glance, the canon was causing lots of problems. And the number of droids was becoming an issue. She reached out and used her abilities to lift up one of the fallen pillars and threw in through the canon and then let go of it for it to roll over a bunch of droids.

She was backing up to stay with the Jedi when all of a sudden the droids stopped firing.

Count Dooku stepped forward and shouted, "Master Windu, you have fought gallantly, worthy of recognition in the archives of the Jedi Order. Now, it is finished. Surrender, and your lives will be spared.

Mace Windu wasn't going to let them be bargaining chips, he shouts back, "We will not be hostages to be bartered, Dooku!"

Dooku appears to be disappointed, and the tone of his response made that obvious. "Then, I'm sorry, old friend."

As the droids were positioning themselves to resume the battle, Gunships start showing up with clone troopers.

Once the surviving Jedi were picked up they continued towards the Separatist ships that were landed on the ground.

When they landed one of the clone commanders approached and spoke to Master Windu. "Sir, I have five special commando units awaiting your orders, sir."

Master Windu nods to him, then turns to Meetra and says, "Satele, take a squad of troops, we will meet up again later."

"Yes Master Windu." She responds with a nod.

Yoda becomes thoughtful for a moment. He recognized her presence in the Force, but Mace Windu called her Satele. ' _Much to discuss we have, when complete the battle is.'_

* * *

The clones provided the means to turn the tide of the battle. The Separatists were in retreat.

When the battle was over and the clones were cleaning up the last of the droids she took a gunship up to the hangar where Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin were.

As she approached them she could tell their fight did not go very well. Obi-Wan had Lightsaber burns on an arm and a leg, whereas Anakin was missing his right arm at just above the elbow.

She approaches Master Yoda.

Yoda turns to her. "Ah, Satele. Glad you survived the battle I am. Much to discuss we have."

She nods in agreement. "Yes Master Yoda. If you, Obi-Wan and I could meet privately later, there are some things I need to talk with you about." She says.

Suddenly Padme comes running passed and hugs Anakin.

Meetra turns back to Master Yoda and says. "Master, I will meet you on Corscant at the Temple. I have to make a stop on the way."

Getting a nod of agreement from Master Yoda she leaves.

Obi-Wan recognized her presence and asks Yoda. "Master that woman, you called her Satele, but I was…"

Yoda interrupted him. "A reason she has for a separate name being used. Discuss with her we will. Keep her confidence until then we must."

"Yes Master." Obi-Wan responds.

With that they make their way to the ships to head back to Corscant.


End file.
